The open Windo
by Kendal-baba
Summary: The story of my fav Fanmade Characters Tenameru and Nikki
1. The birth of the unwanted child

The Open Window:  
The Story of Tenameru and Nikki  
Written by Kendal Chan  
  
~* Important note: The Characters Tenameru, Nikki and Hoshiko do not belong to me. Tenameru belongs to Legolasofthewood, Nikki belongs to Lady_Nikki and Hoshiko belongs to Qserenity. Other Minor characters such as Zelda(Shika Zelda not Princess Zelda and Taff the Orical of healing also belong to Lady_Nikki. Also some characters belong to Nintendo and lastly the Mamore Family and the Tealmentae Family were made by myself. Enjoy the story!   
  
Part one: The Birth of the unwanted Child  
  
Some place in a land far far away a land where most of us only dream of. But This world, these people, the things are all real. They are more then a dream. They are not a thing locked away in your imagination, the story people fail to tell. The lives that just seam to slip by with out a reason or a sence. Something that should have been loved was unwanted, and the evil in the world had a mask of good that fooled even the brightest of men.  
Before the Hero of time was even though to be born. Before Princess Zelda took her first breath into the world. Before Ganon though it would be in his best power to try and take the Triforce. Before anyone that happened, the world was different, a King was in power, one that soon would be killed, not by Ganon, not by any evil, but by the power from a mighty blow from the Greatest Shika to ever step foot on the Hyrule soil.  
A Man who was about to take control over all of Hyrule, was also about the destory the life he lead. Lead the woman whom he clamed he loved to her uncanny death. He was about to see the birth of the unwanted child. the birth of a beautiful baby girl, the girl who held the power of change in her small tiny infant hands.   
"I'm sorry, it was a miss carriage, your baby girl will not live past this night," The Doctor said very sternly but with a sence of emotion, like his own child was about to be lost. About to die. But the Man he was talking to had the look on his face. A look that scared the Doctor, it was a frightning look that only appeared on his face when he had won a battle. Got the gold and was about to rule the world. This was not spouse to be the look on any ones face when they were about to lose their first child.  
"You said it was a girl right?" The Man asked and as the doctor slowly shook his head in a 'yes' movement. The Mans smile grew a little bit bigger and little more freakier. The Mans strike blond hair fell down in his eyes and he slowly crossed his arms. He was very pleased. "Then no need to worry, kill it, end it's life before it has time to suffer. We can always have another one."  
"See Sir, thats the problem, after this your wife can never have another baby, ever again," The Doctor said, this, this finally comments wiped the smug smile off the Mans face.  
The Mans rain of terror did not stop there. His wife, Jadina usually stayed in her room to mourn the lost of her child, her love her hope her joy. Everything that her life was worth living. To bring another life into the world. She could not do that any more. So she would sit and rot away slowly along in her room. Jadina's long brilliant golden brown hair slowly turned it's self into a dull gray color. Her once lovely live sharp brown eyes turned dark a dull.   
Her heart was falling to pieces and the only one person who could put it back together was her husband. But to him, being with Jadina now was a joke to him. He could not stand to look at her any more. She was spouse to be young a so full of life and she threw it away for some runt, that never even had a chance. When ever he tried to talk to her she always wanted to name the baby witch had died. Or talk on what she would look like when she was older. Talk about what she might feel like or what her personality was.   
He could care less about any baby girl. Any baby who died and left his Jadina to rot. He hated that baby girl. He was growing sick of Jadina and even tried to kill her. But Jadina had lived threw all the poison he put in her drinks and in her food. She lived threw the time he 'accadenity' pushed her down the stairs. No matter what he tried Jadina just would not die.   
So thats when he left her, he left her to slowly rot away locked in her room. To sit and think about the baby girl that she could be holding right now. Thinking that her husband would come back to her, he left her with so many worries, he left her with to much to hold. To much for a woman who just lost her child.  
But that did not bug the man at all, all he wanted was for Jadina to pass so she could be with her daughter! So he could get on with his life. But even as Jadina sat at her bedroom window staring into nothing, the man went out and found another woman. He knew this woman would make him forget about Jadina.  
She was Shika warrior who traveled around with her best friend Impa. Her name was Zelda. Zelda had bouncy orange curly hair and sharp Green eyes. If she knew what she was getting herself into she would never have looked the man in his eyes she would have asked Impa to read his mind first before she stepped away from Impa and into the arms of that man. she would have done things differently.  
Impa would have done things differently as well, she would have killed this man and not the King who sat on his throne. Because it was this mans fault, that her best friend would die, it would be this mans fault she would never see the first child of her best friend. It would be his fault Impa slowly forgot about her best friends first child. The Baby girl that would come back to hunt her.  
Zelda and the man got married only a few weeks after meeting. Impa tried to stop her friend from doing such a foolish thing but Zelda would hear nothing Impa had to say bad about the man whom she loved. The man whom she though she was going to have a family with. But then the time finally came when Zelda was caring his child, not knowing that still sitting in the room of the mans old house was his wife Jadina. Jadina was still waiting for him to come home to her, she was getting older by the day and if Jadina would have known, she would have saved Zelda from her terrible mistake.  
But the night the baby was born, Impa was out of town on other matters. Jadina was sitting in her room, she had not moved from that seat for almost a year with out eating or drinking. She finally got the motivation to move. Something inside Jadina was screaming at her just to run, find your husband and save the baby girl.  
As Jadina slowly left her house Zelda's first born child was born, and as the news came to the man that it was a baby girl and she was healthy the man grew enraged. He killed the doctor on the spot a fatal blow to his head. The man stormed in the room with Zelda and snatched the baby away from her. Shocked and confused the man lied and said the baby was going to die. He told her she could not see the baby, he did not want her to die like his old wife died from the loss of their baby girl not even a year ago.   
As the man left he left many questions in Zelda's head, but she never got around to asking him any of them. Because she though the man she loved, loved her back. Zelda's life would end much sooner then she would have ever though and she would never see that baby girl ever again.  
The man left his new house caring the crying baby. He wanted to throw the baby to the ground and just stab it to death. But that would cause a scene and someone would be sure to see him. So he walked all threw the night with the crying baby until he came upon a river. He was going to drown the baby and then take it back to Zelda. Zelda could still have more kids, so she would not float away from him like Jadina did.  
As the man got down on his knees to drown the baby he heard foot steps coming behind him. Foot steps of someone extremely pissed off and he knew it. He turned around and almost died when he saw it was Jadina. She looked hideous, the scariest person he had ever seen before. She struck a fear into his heart that he never felt before. He though she was a ghost she simply had to be dead by now!  
"Thats my baby! My baby never died did she? You just wanted to kill me, but your wrong, I never died because my baby was still alive. You horrid man! Give me back my baby!" Jadina screamed as she threw herself at the man in an attempt to kill him this time. The Man dropped the baby and she rolled on her side and stared crying.   
Jadina pushed the man into the river and scooped up the baby into her arms. She really believe this baby was hers, with the man out of sight and out of mind there was no one there to tell her that this baby was really the daughter of the Shika Zelda. Jadina then ran away as far as she could so the man could never hurt her baby again.  
When the man finally got out of the river he returned to Zelda's side like a rock had hit him on his head he finally realized how much he loved her. The sight of Jadina made him be thankful what he had and he was a little bit sorry that Jadina had gotten away with their child. But the only thought running threw the mans mind was. 'We can always have more, I will have a big family with Zelda, Girls or Boys.'  
When the time came for Impa to return to Zelda she found out that Zelda's first baby had died and she was going to have another one. Impa was a little shocked but it did not seam like anything would be wrong. Until the day two of them were out and they found their friend in the middle of Hyrule dying. She had given them her baby boy named link and ask them to protect him.  
Shocked and confused Impa ordered Zelda to go find her husband and she would give the baby boy to the great Deku tree to be watch over. That was a fatal mistake Impa made. She would never see her best friend alive again.  
When Zelda was giving birth to yet another baby girl. Somthing happened something went wrong. The baby was born just fine but Zelda had lost to much blood. In less then a few hours after the baby girl was born. Zelda died. The man then finally knew what Jadina had been going threw, his heart fell appart his wife died. The woman he loved, the woman he needed like no other. He started slipping away from the world when he heard a baby cry. His life line, the thing he needed to make it threw Zelda's death. The baby girl. He simply named her, Zelda.  
As word finally got to Impa about Zelda's death she was more then enraged. She wanted to kill the only thing that kept her away from her best friend. But what she killed was the wrong person. She left the forest and killed the former killed of Hyrule. She made the king suffer and beg at her feet. Everyone though Impa had lost her mind, until she saw the baby girl. She was now saved as well, but the kingdom of Hyrule was left with out a king, and Impa was so out of it, the people picked their new king, the pick the man. And now sence he had a laugh, she would rule after him and grow up to be Princess Zelda.  
Not even a few weeks later that the Man was now King of Hyrule. Jadina had heard of this and grew very sick to her stomach. How could such a horrid man become king and what was this news about him having a daughter? Jadina was mad, their daughter Nikki, whom she named on her own, should be the next one to take over after he dies. With all the courage she had left in her Jadina went to the Hyrule castle and confronted the king. She demanded that Nikki be apart of his life.  
This sickened the King to even think of letting this child be a part of his daughters life. He ordered Jadina be killed a long side of that baby she held so gently in her arms. Jadina ran again, but she vowed on her life that when Nikki grew old enough she would kill her father. Destroy him and his little brat Zelda. She prayed every night and every day that Nikki would bring justice to this sick world she lived in.  
But no matter how far Jadina ran Her ex husbands army would always find her, it came time when she knew she could not run any more. She then ran tell her could run no more to her dearest most trusted Friend Taff. Taff was blessed by the goddesses he was the one and only Oracle of healing. Taff loved children and this Jadina knew very well, but what she did not know was that Taff already had seven kids to look after.   
When Jadina ran to his door begging from him to take Nikki and hide her. He knew he could not kept her forever, but he also knew that one day Nikki would come back to him. The instant it seamed like, as Jadina handed Taff her baby she died. She fell to the floor and with one last breath of Nikki's name she died with a wide grin on her face.  
Taff watched after Nikki for a few weeks, but he was loosing money very quickly. He then though it would be best for the baby to go to a family who could give her enough food, love and care she needed. Taff kissed all the kids goodnight and bundled Nikki up in the finest blanket he could find and set off to on of his trusted friends. His friends the Mamore's. Liza Mamore was unable to have kids ever sence she fell during a hiking trip in the mountains. The family longed for a baby and Taff though they would be the best fit parents for Jadina's baby.  
When Taff reached the Mamore family and told them of the news they were over joied. The were please and thanked Taff from the bottoms of their heart for giving them this baby. The gift would turn for the worst and they would never live to see the light of the next day.  
The Mamore Family had been best friends with the people on a farm not to far from where they lived. But as time could tell they got in a huge fight over land, the memoirs forgetting to change the name of the god parents for the child the Tealmentae's would take their child when they passed.  
The News got to the king that Taff had given the baby to the Mamores and Jadina was dead the king was still detemened to see that baby dead. He sent out every warrior he had, every guard everyone who knew how to use a weapon out to kill the Mamores. They were successful in killing both Liza and Adam Mamore but they had not been able to find Nikki Mamore. Nikki was saved again by Liza's sister who had taken Nikki out for a walk. When she came back to her sisters house they were dead.   
She looked around her sisters house and cried when she found out their king had done this. She was about to give up all hope when she found her brother in laws will. It was very exact on his child. And said in cause of their death Nikki Mamore would be given to the Tealmentae's where she would be loved and treated like their own.  
With the though her sister had died because of this baby she did not even stop to think that the Tealmentae's were at war with her sister and they would never show her sisters daughter any love what so ever. The baby would be mistreated and beat every chance given. That the baby would have died if one teenage boy had not come to Nikki's aid.  
Everyone has a life line, but it is nothing compared to the life line Nikki had found one day. One day when she though her life would end, her life would come crashing down on her sending her to the bottom pits of hell were the Tealmentae family said she would go.  
No, this is not just Nikki's story is a story with much more power, this is the story of Nikki and the life and love she found in the Shika boy of the Night Tenameru. 


	2. The girl of my Dreams

Part 2: The girl of my dreams  
  
-Please!!! Stop it! Don't hurt me anymore!- was all he heard, in the black darkness the covered his  
eyes and his body. Someone needed to be helped. Someone was being hurt, not light hurt a deep hurt. The  
cry was real, but who was she calling out to. Who was hurting her?  
-Shut up you girl and get out of my sight!- a deeper mans voice screamed threw out the black  
night. Again he looked around in desperation to find the person who was screaming. She was crying now,  
why was the girl so clear to his vision in this dark room but the man was faded into the background. He  
could not make him out. Only his voice he could only hear his voice.  
-I did nothing to you! why are you hurting me?- the girl cried as she was now backed up into a  
corner. She was trapped, he was going to hit her again. And then it happened it was as if his hand was made  
of swords, because as his hand met in contact with the girls face, blood splashed all over the place. If he had  
not know better he could have sworn he had cut the girls head off.  
But she was still crying, still sobbing and now she was ducked down and huddled in the corner.  
blood seeping out of her fresh cut, like a flowing river of marron water. The man then disappeared from  
sight though it was hard to tell sence he could hardly see the man any ways.  
-I can't take it any more...I can't take it any more....- the girl said to herself over and over again. It  
chilled him deep down to his bones. How could someone hurt her like this? It appeared she had more then  
just the cut on her face. She had two Band-Aid's around one of her legs and parts of her dress were stained  
red, where he guessed she had more cuts.  
Tenameru slowly woke up from another weird dream. He rubbed his head softly and gently. It felt  
like he had just been hit by a stone brick, then ran over by a few horses. Almost every night for the past few  
weeks had been filled with a girl being beaten and hurt. He did not know who the girl was nor had he ever  
seen her before. But it felt like he knew her all his life.  
But when ever he saw her in his dreams he felt sorry for her. He just wanted to hug her and  
comfort her in his dream. But that never could happen. It was like he was on one side of an invisible wall  
and she was on the other, no way to get to her, no way to protect her from another blow. But it was  
impossible. And he was always scared for the girl, that one day the next time he raised his hand to her it  
would be the last blow, the one that killed her.  
Tenameru just shuddered at the though that what he was seeing in his dreams was really happaning.  
What if there was someone out there calling out to him for help. But why him? And if she could call out to  
him she sure the hell could hurt the person back who was hurting her.  
When the dreams first started to happen, he really paid no mind to them, he just though they were  
dreams. But she kept coming back to him in more pain then the last dream. Somewhere in his heart told him  
that this girl was real and what he was witnessing was what really going on. So every night when he went  
walking around he keep a sharp eye out for the girl in his dreams, knowing that she might be out there and  
that he could help.  
It sounded Crazy, but what made him believe the girl was real, was a while ago when he was ten,  
Taff the Oracal of healing told him that he would find a girl who needed his help, more then anything in the  
world. That was Tenameru's biggest inspiration to have faith in this girl whom he knew nothing about.  
Tenameru put his feet over the side of the bed, he had to get ready to head out. Not really knowing  
where to go or what to see, he figured he might as well try and find a night job. or maybe even find that girl.  
But right now he needed some money and a job would be the first thing he needed to get. Then he could  
chase after his dreams.  
"Good Night Tenameru," Sara Mamore smiled as she pushed open the door to his room and he  
smiled up at her. Sara Mamore was the youngest sister of Liza Mamore, she and her mother owned a local  
Inn. Sara knew Tenameru, not to well, but he stayed at their Inn a lot. Lots of people come and go at their  
Inn But Sara remember Tenameru more then the others. Because he was the only one who came to their inn  
to sleep all threw the day then go wonder around at night. Sara could never do that, she was to scared of the  
dark.  
"Oh shut up," Tenameru laughed and so did Sara. Sara like to tease him about his obsession for  
wondering around in the dark. Manly because she did not know he was a Night Shika. And she never really  
asked about it either.  
"So where are you off tonight? To meet your little vampire friends?" Sara said as she walked over  
to Tenameru and handed him a glass of water. Tenameru then made a sort of hissing nose trying to imitate a  
vampire. He was nothing like a vampire, he did not run around grabbing pretty girls and biting on their necks  
and then sucking their blood. That was really the last thing he ever wanted to do.  
"No, going to look for a job," Tenameru said and Sara then handed him a hairbrush. Tenameru  
laughed again lightly as he took the brush and started to brush his long blue hair. Sara pulled over a chair  
next to the bed and sat down. She watched Tenameru brush his hair and she noticed that something was  
bugging him. She knew for a fact that something was bugging him because just the way he was looking at  
the wall on the opposite side of the room and how he was brushing his hair. His mind seamed to be  
wondering else where besides this room.  
"A job eh? not many people have night jobs. Hey you might be lucky, I heard they are looking for  
help at the Tealmentae's place, it's a night job," Sara said as Tenameru handed her back the brush. He kind  
of snapped back into the real world and not off somewhere else.  
"I thought you hated the Tealmentaes?" Tenameru said and she frowend. Tenameru got up from his  
sitting spot on the bed and walked over to the dresser that stood alone in a corner. As he walked to the  
corner of the room the image of the girl appeared in his mind again. She was standing up now in the corner  
where he had last seen her in his dream. He saw her face so clearly now, all her face's features, her hair. how  
her bangs were unevenly cut. and the rest of her hair was pulled back into pigtails. if most of her face was  
not covered in bad-aids, she would have been extremely beautiful.  
"I do hate them, all of the but Alex she's cool, I heard there's one daughter there that they never let  
out side only to work on their farm thingy they own. I heard she looks like a monster and they have to hide  
her away and beat her every now and then to keep her under control. But I don't know how true that is, I  
mean I've never see her," Sara said and Tenameru lost the image of the girl and looked back at Sara. Sara's  
words went into his head and stuck to his brain, was she...describing the girl in his dream? But the girl in his  
dream was not a monster.  
"I might check it out," Tenameru said as he picked his hair tie up off the dresser and started to  
braid his hair. Sara laughed again as she put the chair back where she got it from and patted Tenameru's  
shoulder.  
"A vampire and a monster working together, how nice..."  
"Oh get out!" Tenameru laughed as he shoved Sara out of his room gently but effectivly. He then  
shut the door with a clack and leaned against it. His legs gave away so slowly and gently, his back slid on the  
wall soon he stooped as he came to a complete stop. What was coming over him.   
Then something occurred to him, the girl in his dream must be living in Hyrule, where he was right  
now, in Hyrule. The dreams were weak and short at first but as he got closer and closer the dreams became  
more realistic, more like he was really there. He had to be close to her, he just went over in the corner and it  
was as if she was right in front of him, wanting to reach out, wanting to grab him.  
Tenameru looked at his hands, was that why he was here? Had he been drawn to her with out  
knowing what was going on what was really happaning? Then Sara's descriptions of the Tealmentaes. When  
she said the last name of that family thats when the girl appeared to him in the corner. This was getting a  
little weird, something Tenameru never though could happen, but it was.   
With this thoughts a pictures in his head. With the words of Sara and the girl screaming in his ears.  
He jumped to his feet. With out really thinking he grabbed all his things from his room and left it with out  
another look. She was here, she was, and she needed him. He slipped his shoes on as he jogged out the door  
almost crashing into Sara again. She looked like she was ready for bed. Sara watched as Tenameru ran  
threw the hall ways and down the stairs. He must really want the job.  
The night air was a cool feeling as he left the Inn and into the black of night. To him it felt like  
dawn to another person. Tenameru then came to a stop as he reached the dirt road. He had no idea where he  
was going, he had not even asked Sara were to head from the inn. But there was no time to run back and ask  
her a million questions.  
He then did something other people would call him crazy for. Something not everyone should do.  
He closed his eyes and started running. Seeing would only make him guess or second guess what he was  
doing. Seeing was one of the most deadliest tool a person had. Seeing things was what caused people to kill  
one another, to hurt one another, seeing was a tool for destruction.  
What Tenameru was going on was the sence of the girl. If he was really spouse to find her and save  
her, he would be guided to her with out his eyes. For his eyes were shut when he saw her. As he ran threw  
the night on the dirt path that he was not even sure he was on any more, the air got hotter like it normally  
did when people were running.  
His heart started hammering against his chest, like there was some kind of time bomb going off  
every second. His hair was blowing gently back into the wind he was creating by running. He could not have  
explained this feeling to anyone, the feeling he had running along with his eyes closed being guided by  
something that he did not even know, was really out there.  
What seamed like endless hours running around with his eyes closed was merly only around five  
minutes. When Tenameru came to a stop his eyes slowly started to opened. Like waking up from one of his  
dreams, a weird sensational feeling swept over his body, letting him come back to the real world, the world  
were he belonged.  
Tenameru was shocked and stunned when his vision came back to him and he saw where he was  
standing. There was a sign not to far a head of him that read 'Help Wanted, 100 rupees per night'. he was  
standing right in front of the Tealmentaes house. Though the house was more in the distance, but he saw the  
lights in the windows. He took another look at the sign, under the number '100' was the number '50'  
crossed out. The sign looked moldy and some what broken. Like they had been trying to get some help for  
more then a year now.  
He did not have to think, he did not have to see or feel. His legs started working on their own and  
he started heading towards the house. The dirt path turned into a path made of rocks, and his feet made a  
different sort of music as they clamped down on the rocks. But what he was approaching was nothing  
musical, nothing beautiful. He was about to reach, the true meaning of the word 'hell'.  
As he got closer and closer to the house he heard what appeared to be peoples voices. They simply  
could not be people talking, because he was much to far away to hear them talking. So that left one thing,  
they were screaming. Or someone was screaming, maybe it was more then one person, he still could not  
really tell.  
Each step he took, every breath he took in, the screaming got louder and louder, what ever was  
going on in that house was pretty bad. Never in Tenameru's life had he heard such harsh words, such a tone  
of voice, a scream that appeared then died away every other sentences. Tenameru's breathing got deeper  
and if he had not almost tripped over the first step to get to the front door. He might have ran right into the  
nicely carved wooden door.  
Tenameru shook his head as there was another scream, was this a butcher shop or was it a house  
owned by some farmers. It was really to hard to tell standing out side the front door like he was. Tenameru  
was about to turn the handle when he noticed the door was already partly opened. More or less it seamed  
like they wanted to let the whole world know there was a war going on in this house. Tenameru pushed the  
door opened some more as he finally got into the conversation that was going on.  
"You worthless piece of CRAP! To think all these years I have be raising your worthiness ass! If  
you ever talk back to me again your going to live to regret it! YOU HEAR ME!" A man screamed but it  
sounded more like a roar of a dragon. The voice shot threw Tenameru like a arrow would. The house  
seamed to shake as the man scream, to who or what the man was yelling at, Tenameru could not see, for  
whatever it was, was behind a wall. He got half a view of the man.  
He was really tall and had a big figure. Strong looking arms and strike blond hair. He had on a deep  
blue tank top that showed off his chest hair. He had a beard growing on his face and narrow evil looking  
eyes. But behind him was a woman who was scarier looking then he was. She was a really light pale color  
with really bright blue eyes. Her hair was a faded blond and she was thin and bonny like she never eat.  
"Yes...." There was another voice, it was soft and fearful, like a mouse trapped by a really over  
weight cat. Like a person who lost a loved one or a friend. The yes was the saddest, most scared tone to  
ever reach Tenameru's ears.  
"DO YOU HEAR ME GIRL!" The Man yelled as he disappeared behind the wall, Tenameru could  
not see what he was about to do or what he was doing. But a suden gut feeling told Tenameru he should  
jump in, but he stood still, this was not his house and barging in would do no good.  
"YES I HEAR YOU!" The girl screamed, a pierce sharp scream. That was mixed with tears and  
sobbing. Tenameru wanted to run away from this mess and mixed emotions. What right did he have here  
anyway? He had none, but that was good enough to make him stay.  
"Stop this already!" There was another girl voice, it was not the scary woman behind the man, but  
it was a young voice. One with a mix of courage and strength to stand up to the big man. "She gets the point  
and I'm sick of this yelling every night! can we please for one night forget she's not one of our family and  
just respect her! I wont let you harm her any more-"  
"Tonight girl, your lucky my baby Alex steeped in, now get outside were you belong you rat! You  
still have twenty minutes left of work! GO NOW!" The Man barked and the scary woman finally saw  
Tenameru standing in the door way. She tried to put on a smile as she started walking towards him.  
"Joe, Alex thats clearly enough, we have...an uninvited guest," The woman said with a fake smile  
and a fake happy tone in her voice as she walked her way over to Tenameru. Then the big man and one of  
the girls walked out from behind the wall. The girl who stood next to the man was short with a deep golden  
blond hair and blue-green eyes. She was in a good condition so she must have been the one who jumped in  
the middle of the fight.  
"What do you want here boy we matters to take care of," Joe the big man said then crossed his  
arms. Tenameru shut his eyes then quickly opened them, seeing these people in action was a bunch of people  
he did not want to work for or even see...  
"I saw the sign out side in front of your house, your looking for some help. I though I might take  
the job," Tenameru said going against everything he wanted and was really looking for. But the feeling for  
being here was strong.  
"Oh!" The woman cried in joy, and this time it was not fake, as she ran over and took Tenameru  
with one of her bonny arms and shook it. "Joe! Finally! someone to come help on the farm! The night  
shifts."  
"Thats great! Boy whats your name and how soon can you start?" Joe asked as he walked over and  
took Tenameru's other hand and shook it. He felt extremely odd, one of his hands felt like it was touching  
the dead and the other one felt like it was in the dead center of an earth quake.  
"My names Tenameru, I can start...tonight, what is it that you want me to do?" Tenameru asked  
and Joe smiled. Tenameru looked around the two people and saw the girl, who must have been Alex, was no  
longer there any more. With a father that she had Tenameru understood why she was no where in sight.  
"You are to plant, grow and take care of the Alkicakes Night flowers, we have one little brat  
working on the farm but she can't stay up around the clock. She would kill everything. But all those damn  
roomers got around about a monsters no one wanted to help, not tell now."  
"Okay... I can come every night, I'll come after sun set and leave before sunrise. You can pay me  
now or wait tell tomorrow, but you don't have to worry, I'll work and you'll hardly notice I'm here,"  
Tenameru said and Joe shook his hand again the pulled out a sack of rupees. He let go of Tenameru's hand  
and dropped the sack into it. Tenameru smiled, though he really did not want the money, he was still trying  
to figure out why the hell he was doing this. It was like walking up to a rope and putting it around his neck  
waiting for them to push the barrel frum under his feet.  
"You can go out back and look around, I'll be out in a moment to bring you your tools," Joe said  
as he slapped Tenameru on the back and Tenameru nearly hit the floor. He smiled slightly as he headed out  
towards where he though the back door was. Joe and his wife were talking with such happy tones in their  
voice. He looked back to the two people and it was hard to imagin then happy.  
Tenameru found himself walking threw a kitchen then he saw a door. He prayed it would not lead  
him into a closet. He opened the door and to his greatest of luck it lead him to the out side. Tenameru's  
smile then left his face as he step out into the night again. Now he did not have to pretend to be happy any  
more, he could show his real expressions on what he though about this place.  
"EP!" Tenameru jumped as the sound hit him hard. He jumped sideways as he noticed a girl  
standing in the darkest shadow she could find. She must have mistaken him for Joe. He understood why she  
was so scared, this must be the girl that was being yelled at.  
As the girl saw her mistake, she took in a deep breath and started coming out of her hiding spot. as  
she came more and more into view Tenameru's heart nearly ripped out of his chest. The saying was, 'seeing  
is believing' but what Tenameru was seeing he could not believe.  
There coming out of the shadows was the girl with brown hair that was pulled up into pigtails. The  
girl with green eyes and band-aids on her face. The girl that on her leg was two more Band-Aid's. Then also  
there were deep red spots stained on her dress. She came out of the shadows and Tenameru stepped back  
from the girl, it was her, it was the girl from his dream.  
" Sorry I scared you, I just thought..." She said in her soft scared voice. But she stopped talking as  
she saw the way Tenameru was looking at her. His look did not scare her, but it made her feel a warmth she  
had never felt before. His look was caring, friendly and worried. She did not have to be scared of this new  
comer.  
"Your so beautiful," Tenameru said mainly to himself, he had no recollection of the girl hearing  
him, he bent over and took hold of her hand. "Why are you all beaten and bloody?"  
"No...we should not be talking, if he sees me..." The girl said as she tried to pull away but as  
Tenameru's soft and gentle lips touched her hand she became frozen. Her heart did a huge three sixty in her  
body and she gasped for a breath of air.  
"You did not answer me," Tenameru said as kind as he could to her, she needed to be cared for not  
yelled at. He was still quite taken back that this was really the girl, the girl he saw for many of weeks in his  
dreams. The girl, who had been calling to him.  
"He hurts me when he gets mad, I'm not his child, I was dropped off by the Mamores when Liza  
and Adam Mamore died. They hate me and he hurts me if I blink at the wrong time, I hate him and he knows  
it....he-" She stopped again and pulled her hand away before he could freeze her again. She then ran back to  
her shadow where she was first hiding. Tenameru reached out for her but she was gone again.  
Had that been real? What had really happened, Tenameru was confused. He put his hands over his  
face as he heard the back door open. Tenameru dropped his hands from his face as he looked at Joe who had  
the biggest smile on his face.  
"Here are your tools I trust you know how to take care of a plant?" Joe asked and Tenameru shook  
his head yes, and then Joe slapped him on the back again. At this rate if he kept slapping him on the back like  
that, his spine would go 'snap snap'. "Get out here girl! If you make me go in there after you!"  
"I'm coming..." The girl said softly as she came out the shadows again. She had been real and this  
left Tenameru stumped again. the Girl looked over at him then at Joe. The feeling of hope faded away from  
her as Joe gave her a good whack to the back.  
"Don't tell me what your doing and just do it rat," Joe said as he then grabbed on to the girls ear  
making her wince in pain as she tried to keep her self on the ground. She really did not want her ear to be  
ripped off. Joe then dragged the weeping girl back into the house and shut the door.  
"She's real and she's not a monster," Tenameru said as he hugged his tools. There was something  
about that girl. Something Tenameru needed, something that drove him here, it was going deeper then he  
though. He walked out away from the house, it would be not good if Joe started beating the crap out of him.  
He started working on the flowers, the whole time his mind was thinking about the girl, and how he never  
got her name.  
The night was going on and on and his time was almost up for working that night. The whole time  
he was moving dirt, or re planting the flower he felt like there was a pair of eyes watching him. But as much  
as he looked around, he could find nothing that could be causing this feeling. But the second he arrived at  
this house, he learned to trust his feelings.  
Almost 6 hours of working Tenameru sat down. He needed a little rest, but he hardly noticed.  
Thats when he saw the eyes and who the belonged to. Tenameru arelessly turned back and looked at the  
house. His quick glances had not seen it, but there she was, leaning out an open window just staring out at  
him while he worked.  
The girl in his dreams was watching him, Tenameru could not help but to watch her back. He  
wanted to go over and talk to her, but he still had about another hours worth of work to do before he  
needed to head out of here. He would have left to chat but as he moved in the direction towards her, she  
stood up and shut the shutters of her window. She must have been just as confused as he was. Tenameru did  
not see the girl the rest of the night, she must have went to sleep to get ready for her day full of work. But  
Tenameru did not give up hope, he was going to talk to her.  
As Tenameru picked up his tools ready to leave and go get him self some sleep, he headed towards  
the direction of the girls window. He walked up to it and heard the voice of Alex and the girl. Alex was  
talking about getting her cleaned up so her wounds would not be infected.   
How he longed to stay longer, but he had to get back to the Inn before the first ray of the sun. He  
ran off away from the house. But little did he know or even think, that this time, this night. The girl was  
going to make contact with him... 


End file.
